Orion's Boom Stick
by The-Son-of-Ra
Summary: Chapter 5... REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW Character DEATH and Dopplegangers....
1. The Gift

ï»¿DISCLAIMER: I'm not cool enough to own Stargate or it's characters. BUT, any characters not in the movie or series belong to me. Also this is an AU Fic, so the little history lesson about Ra being a criminal was my idea.  
  
Key:  
  
'' - Thoughts  
  
'()' -Goa'uld thoughts  
  
"" - speach  
  
"()" -Goa'uld speach  
  
**********************  
  
Orion's Boom Stick  
  
The night was warm and moist. Dew dripped from the over hanging leaves above, and landed in a puddle formed from the remains of pond run off. In the sky, the full moon shown brightly, illuminating the small forrest. The sound of chirping crickets fill the air.  
  
'crooaak'  
  
A toad sitting on a rotting log notices something approaching from above, and freezes in place. It continued on its path and the sound of wind rushing at high speed began to rise in decibal. All sound in the forrest stops abruptly.  
  
CRACK, SNAP, THWANG.  
  
The thing was now using the trees as brakes as it quickly approached the ground below. It suddenly wizzed over the head of the toad and slid to a stop in front of a huge oak tree.  
  
A loud metallic screeching sound echoed through the wooded area, and a man emerges from a giant metal snail. He is badly injured and blood is pouring from several places.  
  
'I'm going to die,' the man thinks to himself.  
  
'(No, I will keep you alive. We will not fail.),' a voice in his head replies.  
  
'My injuries are too severe. You will die too.'  
  
'(but)'  
  
'GO!'  
  
The voice pauses a moment as it ponders its next reponce.  
  
'(Good-bye my friend, I will always treasure my memory of you.)'  
  
The man smiles. His eyes glaze over, and he falls limply to the ground.  
  
A black colored snake with 2 vestigial wing like fins on it's sides, slithers out from under the man's collar, and moves into the under brush.  
  
**************************  
  
A young teenage boy stirs in his bed. The rays of sun light streamed through the nearby window creating odd patterns everywhere. Again the boy stirs. He places his arm across his face shielding his squinting eyes from the irratating rays of light.  
  
The blonde haired boy turns to his left and glares at the alarm clock on the night stand.  
  
'What unholy being from HELL woke me up before...' he squinted harder '7:34 AM!'  
  
"JARED!" A female voice bellowed from a distant location beyond his bedroom door. "HONEY? I'm going off to work. I left some eggs and bacon on the counter for you!"  
  
"BYE MOM!"  
  
'She woke me up for THAT?!? As if I needed yet another source of body fat!' To make his silent point the 16 year old reached for his unsightly love handle with his left hand. After missing the first time, he attempted to grasp again.  
  
"What the..."  
  
He lifted up his shirt only to discover the reason for his absent love handle. His abdominal region was completely devoid of any body fat what-so-ever.  
  
"How in the.."  
  
'(Hello)' a deep, dual toned voice called out.  
  
"uh..hi.....where are you?" Jared responded to the room.  
  
'(Inside of you.)' it responded.  
  
Jared's left eyebrow shot up. "HUH?"  
  
'(Do not be frightened, i would never harm you. My name is Nor'tef.)'  
  
"uhhmm...right"  
  
'(It would be smart if you did not speak to me aloud. For only you can hear me. Someone would think that you are mentally deficient. I am attached to your brain.)'  
  
'Ohmygodohmygodohmygodohmygod, i'mgoinginsane!'  
  
'(You are not)'  
  
'oh...my....god, you really ARE in my head!'  
  
'(Please calm yourself. I will explain everything.)'  
  
Jared sat up straighter and pulled the uncomfortably tangled sheet from his legs. He then took 2 deep breaths. "Ok, I am not going crazy, I was talking to myself. That's it. It was just my overactive imagination."  
  
Jared then scooted to the edge of the bed with his legs hanging over. He gave a final push and stepped towards the door, only to stop dead in his tracks.  
  
'(Unfortunatly, your situation is not that simple.)'  
  
'DAMN'  
  
'(As i said, my name is Nor'tef. I am a member of a species called the Goa'uld. My people are a symbiotic race of beings that require a human host in order to survive. And, yes, I could be considered an alien in your point of view. When my Tel'tak crashed behind your dwelling, my previous host was mortally wounded. And so I was forced to leave him....or die.)'  
  
'uh, whats a teltak?'  
  
'(That is not important right now. As i was saying. I am a goa'uld.)'  
  
Nor'tef paused for a moment.  
  
'(Ten thousand years ago, a goa'uld by the name of Ra came to this planet. He enslaved Human kind and apointed himself ruler. He and his children convinced the Human race that they were God's. With an insatiable hunger for power and wealth, they enforced their will on this world with an iron fist.)'  
  
'woah'  
  
'(However, Ra was a criminal. My father Ptah, and his comrad Khepera were assigned with the task of exiling Ra to a Gateless planet. Unfortunatley, Ra escaped his captors along with a Goa'uld queen that he had kidnapped from our homeworld before his arrest. After she had given birth to her first generation of goa'uld, Ra discovered a queen amongst them. He decreed that when the new queen was mature, the first would no longer be useful.)'  
  
'What was her name?'  
  
'(Ma'at. Fortunately, ptah and khepera, having discovered Ra's activities, were able to infiltrate Ra's palace and rescue Ma'at only hours before she was to be executed.)'  
  
'Why did Ra want to kill her?'  
  
'(Ma'at was far from willing to help further Ra's efforts and she had rejected him numerous times before he had been arrested by the authorities of our distant home world. She is also my mother as well as the mother of the queen that gave rise to the Tok'ra.)'  
  
'Who are the tok'ra?'  
  
'(The tok'ra are against Ra and his evil in general. They are a resistance movement formed only a hundred years before the Great Rebellion. The Great Rebellion occured aproximately Three thousand years ago. The Tau'ri, which is what we call the people of earth, had become tired of being slaves to these false gods. And with the help of the Tok'ra and my father's forces, they succeeded in destroying Ra's empire on earth and sent him fleeing for the stars.)'  
  
'That's so unreal. What would happen if he came back?'  
  
'(Do not worry about that, a group of tau'ri have apparently discovered the StarGate on this planet and went to Abydos. There they met Ra himself, and destroyed him. Unfortunately, this action has drawn the attention of the system lords and they have been fighting them off ever since.)'  
  
During this drawn out conversation, Jared had descended the stairs and made his way to the kitchen. Once there, he quickly devoured the bacon and eggs his mother had prepared for him earlier that morning.  
  
'(Jared)'  
  
'Yes?'  
  
'(I have always held the ways of the tok'ra close to me. However, I have violated one of the most important rules. A tok'ra NEVER takes a host without that host's permission. Understand that this was an action of desperation. If I had remained without a host for much longer, I would have died hours ago. So.. I ask of you. Will you allow me to remain joined with you?)'  
  
'HELL YEAH! This is AWESOME!'  
  
'(Thank you Jared.)'  
  
'By the way...where did my fat go?'  
  
'(I had to use it in order to heal you)'  
  
'Heal me from what?'  
  
'(You had rogue cells in your body. They were overwhelming your system at an alarming rate. I have also taken the liberty to alter the genetic material responsible for this anomaly.)'  
  
'You mean i had CANCER?'  
  
**************************  
  
2 Years Later...  
  
squeek, squeek. The sound of tennis shoes on a gymnasium floor could be heard in the distance. Having skipped gym class for the umpteenth time, Jared was yet again walking the halls aimlessly.  
  
'Bored' Jared thought to himself.  
  
'(Why do you insist upon neglecting your studies?)' Nor'tef replied.  
  
Jared shifted his backpack on his left shoulder. 'P.E. is hardly what I'd call "studies", by ANY stretch of the term. Besides, I've got the knowledge of the entire Goa'uld race in here.' replying with a tap on his temple.  
  
CLANG, CRASH.  
  
Jared looked up to see his long time friend Aaron being slammed against a trophy case. Glass and trophies now scattered across the floor. Aaron had joined the debris, and was holding his face. He had apparently been punched in the face as well.  
  
Three boys were now stading over him laughing.  
  
"Nerd!"  
  
"Geek!"  
  
"That's what you get!"  
  
Jared, thoroughly peeved, approuched the group. Unfortunatley, it was Nor'tef who had control. His eyes glowed menacingly.  
  
"(How DARE YOU!)" came an impossibly deep voice.  
  
"What the..."  
  
Nor'tef/Jared grabed two of the nearest bullys by the neck, one in each hand, and lifted them both off of the floor.  
  
"(You will PAY for this!)" Nor'tef declared.  
  
The two boys flew across the room, hit the wall and rebounded to the floor gasping for air. In one fluid motion, Nor'tef/Jared had retrieved his ribbon device from his backpack, and slipped it on.  
  
Boy number three began to back up as Jared's hand raised. His eyes flashed and the crystal on his palm grew bright.  
  
The unfortunate number three was knocked to the opposite end of the hallway by a wave of energy.  
  
"Jared?" aaron attempted to stand. "How did you..?" he looked around, taking in the scene.  
  
Jared's head dropped and then came back up. "Please don't tell anyone." he pleaded.  
  
"I swear."  
  
A figure hiding in the shadows behind them backed away from it's purch and disapeared. Jared having thought he had heard something, looked back toward the shadows. Unfortunately, the unknown individual was long gone.  
  
************************  
  
Jared's mother had finally given up lecturing him after about 6 hours. At first she had assumed that it was Jared, not Nor'tef, who had lost his temper. But after an hour of repeating the fact that he doesn't even know how to use a ribbon device, she then went on about how he should be able to keep a leash on Nor'tef. Which led to an argument about his ability to keep his symbiote from forcing him aside to gain control. But then again, Jared never could win an argument with her.  
  
Luckily the incident had occured on a Friday. Aaron had looked terrified. Jared just didn't know how he was going to be able to face him on Monday. He had spent almost all of Saturday cooped up in the tel'tak writing in his journal.  
  
After grabbing his laptop, Jared headed for the door to spend even more time in the tel'tak. It had taken a year and a half to get the neccesary materials and make the repairs. Nor'tef believed that it would actually fly. Jared thought the thing couldn't possibly leave the ground. But last week it had. Only a few feet. But then again, it was already a huge risk testing it. Any more than a few feet, and someone might see the damned thing. He had even etched a picture of a large falcon on the side. Today he was going to test the cloaking device. If all went well, he'd take her out for a spin.  
  
Jared had made it to the edge of the woods bordering his backyard, when he caught something moving in the corner of his eyes. Turning, he saw a black Suburban with government plates approaching his drive way.  
  
"shit".  
  
He immediately dashed for cover in the trees.  
  
'(We have been discovered.)'  
  
'ya think?'  
  
Running at full blast, he nearly slammed into the side of the big cargo ship. He fiddled with the door controls and leaped in. Jared slapped the controls on the other side letting the door shut behind him. Nor'tef took control and began the pre-flight sequence.  
  
After the suburban parked in front of the porch, 3 men and a woman climbed out of the vehicle.  
  
The silver haired man adjusted his cap and glanced at his large companion. "Teal'c, have a look around. Look for anything.....suspicious."  
  
The large black man with a gold tatoo on his forehead bowed his head slightly and walked off toward the back of the house.  
  
"Carter, Daniel. Shall we?" O'neal said, glancing at the blonde haired woman and brown haired man.  
  
They made their way to the door, and the Colonal knocked.  
  
A thin woman with long blonde hair in her late 30's opened the door. "Yes?"  
  
"Hi, I'm Colonal Jack O'Neal, This is Major Samantha Carter, and this is Dr. Daniel Jackson. Would you mind if we asked you a few questions?" he said gesturing to his companions.  
  
"Sure, come in." She opened the door wider and gestured for them to enter.  
  
"Nice place you have here." Jack began.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
The trio followed the blonde into the dining area, and they all took a seat.  
  
"Mrs. Learman, the reason we are here, is because of your son." Daniel spoke up.  
  
"What about him?"  
  
Carter took the reigns and drew a breath. "We were informed of an incident at school. That he had displayed incredible strength that no one his size could possibly have."  
  
"Major, i'm not sure what your getting at here..." Mrs Learman replied raising an eyebrow.  
  
"You can call me Sam."  
  
"Ok, but i don't really understand. Jared has been lifting weights for a couple of years now. I'm sure he is VERY strong."  
  
"Ma'am, Jared picked up two good size boys, and threw them against a wall....at the SAME time. And I sure have never heard of anyone human doing that before." Jack explained, Inwardly slapping himself, he hoped she hadn't noticed the 'human' comment.  
  
"Don't tell me. You actually think my son is an alien?"  
  
'do'h'  
  
"Well...uhh...noooo. but-"  
  
"ColonalO'neal. We have a situation." an electronic voice announced,  
  
Jack grabbed his walkie-talkie out of his coat pocket and press a button on the side.  
  
"On our way Teal'c."  
  
All four of them stood up and hurried out onto the porch. What they saw rising from the treeline made their jaws hit the concrete. Nor'tef's tel'tak was taking off. A loud wirring sound was gaining intensity. The snail shaped craft suddenly shot forward and curved up into the sky. 'As if we'll make out it of the atmosphere...' Jared snorted.  
  
"Damn it! Everybody into the van!."  
  
"Yes, Sir" came a reply from his people.  
  
Jack grabbed Jared's mother by the arm and steered her towards the suburban. "You're coming with us."  
  
****************************  
  
6 hours later...  
  
Whiiiiiiiirrrrrrrr  
  
The cargo ship glided through the atmosphere of the alien world. It suddenly veered and bucked, causing Nor'tef to lose control of the craft.  
  
'This is going to suck isn't it?'  
  
'(Do not worry, we will be fine.)'  
  
'You mean "fine" like when you crashed behind my HOUSE?'  
  
The goa'uld sighed inwardly. Clearly annoyed with Jared's pessimistic attitude. He tapped a control on the side of the sphere in front of him, and the tel'tak's nose went up a few meters. The ground was now rapidly approaching the bottom of the craft.  
  
CRACK!  
  
CLANG!  
  
Woooooossshhhhh  
  
The cargo ship rotated 90 degrees as it slid along the grassy field. It came to a rest only a few feet from the side of the StarGate platform. Dust and grassy debris started to settle about.  
  
'(Let me excersize my right in saying, I told you so.)'  
  
'You, you...you just SUCK.'  
  
SCREEEEEECCH.  
  
Chugga Chugga Chugga  
  
SCREEEEECH.  
  
"(CURSES!)"  
  
CLANG  
  
SLAM  
  
CRASH  
  
The hatch cover now lay on the opposite side of the gate, and Nor'tef/Jared bent his head to one side causing a popping sound.  
  
Grinning Nor'tef/Jared bounded over to the dialing device that sat in front of the platform and began to press on the symbols causing them to light up. The gate was now spinning and the chevrons along the sides were lighting up in senquence. After pressing on the orange globe in the center of the dialer, the gate activated.  
  
Whirr-whirr  
  
Ka-Wooooooosh  
  
A vertical column of water came rushing from the center of the stargate and then came crashing back.  
  
Nor'tef/Jared walked forward with staff weopon in hand, and stepped through the vertical pool of water. He just hoped Khepera still had a base on the other side.  
  
***************************  
  
"Ma'am, PLEASE. If you would just answer the questions?" A bald, overweight man in a white air force shirt pushed.  
  
"UGH! FINE! YES! My son has a damn...SNAKE in his head. It's name is Nor'tef." Mrs Learman stood up, yelling across the table.  
  
Sam adjusted herself in her chair. "Look, we're not going to hurt your son. Any information you can share with us, will bring us that much closer to getting him back to you." She then placed her hand on the woman's arm and gently squeezed.  
  
Jared's Mother sighed, and sat back down. "Nor'tef isn't dangerous. He's almost always been nice to me."  
  
"Almost?" Jack added, folding his hands behind his head.  
  
"Except, for the time when i first met him. I had been yelling at Jared for something, can't remember what exactly..., but i guess nor'tef had had enough and decided to take charge of the situation. You should have seen the look on my face." She chuckled. "I've always enjoyed talking with him. He's so much older than me." She picked up her empty glass, and rotated it in her hand. Gazing upon it, as if it helped her concentrate. chuckling again. "He's over twenty-five hundred years old. Can you believe that?"  
  
***************************************  
  
3 Days later...  
  
Jared suddenly sat bolt upright. He looked around and discovered that he was in some kind of bedroom. Gold was everywhere. The walls. The bed. The table. The ceiling. The door. Hell, EVERYWHERE. His first instinct was to leave the bed and run for his life. He had no idea how he had gotten here. But when he started to shove the golden blankets off of himself, he realized that he was completely naked. Not just that. But different. Jared was HUGE, and not in a fat way.  
  
The last thing he remember was going through the stargate after the crash. Then there were these floating images. They looked like strings of dna. He could see a woman behind a console grinning maniacally. The rest of the room had been bare. PAIN. It hurt so much. Why did it hurt so bad?  
  
Just then, the door swung open, and a dark haired woman decked out in dominatrix gear waltzed in. "(Hello, there.)" She greeted Jared. 'It was HER!'  
  
"(Nirrti.)"  
  
'This bitch is going DOWN.'  
  
"(Ahhh. I seem to be at a disadvantage. For you know who I am, yet I do not know who YOU are.)"  
  
Jared's head dropped and then looked at her again.  
  
"Cut the crap, what the hell do you want from me?" Jared asserted.  
  
"(Your host is very brave. Especially with THAT tone.)" Nirrti chuckled menacingly, throwing in an eye flash for good measure. "(No matter. I will tell you. You see, you are now my servent.)" she took a step closer. "(With your new body, You will protect me, lead my Jaffa...that is, if you can prove your loyalty to me. Perhaps, you will even be my concubine.)" She grinned, and slowly rubbed her bottom lip with her index finger suggestively.  
  
'She's a fucking man with a WIG!'  
  
She stepped closer and leaned into the bed. Nirrti then streched out into what seemed like her best attempt at looking provocative. "(So, what's your name big boy?)"  
  
'A god damned drag queen!'  
  
Jared's eyes flashed. "(I am Nor'tef. You WILL release me.)"  
  
She chuckled and ran her free hand across Jared's left pectoral. His head immediately drooped as if he were examining the skin she had touched.   
  
Bringing his head back up, "Look, BITCH. I don't have time for this. So how about you give me my god damn clothes-"  
  
Nirrti threw her head back and cackled, cutting him off. She looked him up and down hungrely, rose from the bed, and sauntered out of the room.  
  
**********************  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"Unsheduled Off-world Activation!"  
  
The sirens were going off, and military personel were running around the facility.  
  
"Have we recieved an IDC son?" A bald man with a generous belly inquired, while looking through the window of the control room. He could see the stargate, but the center of it was covered by metal.  
  
"Just now....it's SG-3 sir." A man sitting at a computer terminal anwered.  
  
"Open the iris."  
  
In the embarkation room of the SGC. A metallic barrier covering the center of the Gate quickly retracted into the inner edges of the stargate, revealing a vertical water surface.  
  
Four men in fatigues stepped through the water, and seconds later the gate shutdown.  
  
"General Hammond!" the first of the men called out.  
  
"Is there a reason you were only gone for an hour?" The bald man from the control room replied, walking toward the ramp.   
  
"Sir, we found a cargo ship. It looks like it crashed near the gate."  
  
"Were there any survivors?"  
  
"We didn't find anyone, sir. However, there were footprints leading to the gate. And the hatch cover of the tel'tak was laying on the other side of the gate." the man replied.  
  
Jack O'neal trotted into the room. "Were there any markings on that Tel'tak?"  
  
The third man standing on the ramp stepped forward. "Yes, Sir. There was a picture of a bird of some kind."  
  
Hammond and Jack exchanged glances.  
  
"Alright, i want a forensics team on that planet. Maybe we can figure out where Jared went to." the general ordered.  
  
***********************  
  
The next day...  
  
Jared was running pell-mell down the side of a hill. Trees and boulders flew by at blinding speed. The confiscated robes billowed in the wind. 'I hope nobody finds that poor slave. At least not untill i'm already gone' The stargate was finally in view as he made it to the bottom.  
  
Whirr-Whirr  
  
KA-Woooooosh  
  
Immediately diving for cover, Jared landed behind a large bush on his stomach. "oof".  
  
The four members of SG-1 stepped through. They could see a Pyramid structure purched atop of a large hill. Jack made a gesture to the right and then to the left. Sam and Teal'c moved off into their assigned directions to secure the area. Once recieving the O.K. signal from his two team mates. The colonal moved up the hill with Daniel walking on his right side.  
  
When they had gotton about 50 feet up the hill, an explosion was seen near a cave entrance above them.  
  
CRA-CRACK KABOOM!  
  
A large chunch of the structure blew off, and hit the ground in front of them.  
  
Upon seeing this, SG-1 turned tail and sprinted for the gate. "ohh-SHIT!" a female voice yelped.  
  
Whirr-whirr  
  
Ka-woooosh  
  
Jared had already managed to activate the gate and view his handy work. With SG-1 speeding toward him, he leaped through the gate.  
  
A blinding light flashed behind them, and the ground began to shake. A mushroom cloud was forming around the pyramid as a wave of black stuff rushed out of the base of it.  
  
"MOVE!" Jack yelled.  
  
All four made it through just before the black wave passed over the gate.  
  
On the other side, SG-1 picked themselves off the ground and observed five Jaffa warriors trying to hold down one pissed off Jared. "(RELEASE ME JAFFA!)" Nor'tef demanded. 'Any more bright ideas norty?'  
  
The gate shutoff, and Jack frowned when he felt something nudge his backside. He turned around to find himself, and his team, completely surounded. 'Could this get ANY worse?'  
  
Smiling, he spread his arms wide, "Hey! How's it goin?"  
  
*******************************************  
  
Wind Chimes clinked. Red fabric billowed in the breeze. The gold coated floors gleamed in the sun light. A black and gold covered bed in the center. One unconcious Jared under the covers.  
  
Groan.  
  
Jared sat up and rubbed his eyes. He found himself in yet another bedroom, with too much fancy stuff. 'Not again.' He sighes.  
  
He lifts the heavy blanket off of him. And to his surprise, he isn/t naked this time. 'Looks like Queen Dominatrix didn't get me again.'  
  
He pulls himself over the edge of the bed, and walks over to the gaping window. Pushing the flowing curtain out of the way, he peers outside. A sprawling city stood before him. Skyscrapers and abstract structures were everywhere. It looked like downtown Los Angeles, only more futuristic. Tel'tak's could be seen flying between the towering buildings. People were walking about on cobble stone streets. Not a single homeless looking person could be found. Everyone was wearing bizaare colorful clothing, lined with gold.  
  
Jared whirled around to see a set of double doors opening. Two burly Jaffa carrying staff weopons marched in at a slow pace. "Lord Ptah wishes to meet with you."  
  
Jared's eye's flashed and he grinned. One of the Jaffa turned to leave and the other took step immediately behind Jared.  
  
The 18 year old was led to a large Dining area. Jared immediately recognised all four members of SG-1, who were seated on one side of a long banquet table. On the far end was a large egyptian man, with a golden tiara on his forehead and 2 gold bands crossed over his tanned chest.  
  
'Who is that guy?' Jared thought.  
  
'(He is my father)' Nor'tef replied.  
  
Nor'tef/Jared looked around curiously. "(Hello Father.)"  
  
"(Greetings my son. Are you well?)"  
  
"(Yes. And yourself?)"  
  
"(Of course. Take a seat and join us for Lunch.)" Ptah said gesturing with his right arm toward the opposite side of SG-1.  
  
Jared took his seat and gazed at the plate before him. 'Steak? I would have thought we'd have some wierd alien gourmet monstrosity'  
  
Jack, having apparently lost his patience, dropped his fork. "Jared....uh...what the hell is this about?"  
  
All attention was now on Jared. After glancing at Jack, then Ptah, and then back again. "Ah uh um...well. Nor'tef and I decided to come here because of um, well, we were afraid."  
  
"Of?" Jack asked cocking his head to thew left.  
  
"Look, i didn't want to end like some government lab rat. I thought you'd try to lock me up. I'm sorry i ran like that, but," Jared stared at his plate and closed his eyes, and swallowed a bite of his steak. "I was just scared."  
  
Sam leaned forward with her elbows planted on her thighs. "You took a big risk. We saw the condition of that tel'tak. Most of the control crystals had been replaced with jury rigged circuit boards. I'm amazed that thing ever powered up. Your mother is worried sick about you. We couldn't get her to leave the base."  
  
Before Jared could ask what base she was talking about, Ptah spoke up after taking a sip from his golden cup. "(Jared, I am glad you came here. According to these Tau'ri, you risked life and limb in the attempt to seek me out. I am greatly honored.)" He stood up, rounded the table, and stepped to within a couple feet of him. He then shifted his view to encompass the entire group. "(I would like it if you all joined me in a little, celebration in Jared and Nor'tef's honor.)"  
  
"What kind of celebration?" Daniel asked, while Teal'c's infamous eyebrow raised.  
  
Ptah smiled. "(It is a tradition in my house to honor the birthday of my son's host.)"  
  
"How did you.....know?" Jared asked in shock.  
  
"(You think I would turn a blind eye on my children? Your time with my son hasn't been as secret as you had hoped.)" Ptah purred, smiling softly.  
  
The other four occupants of the room went wide eyed. "You're saying you've been keeping tabs on earth?" Jack bawked.  
  
"(Of course. It is one of my favorite planets.)" he grinned. He then gazed at Jared. "(And now you will recieve your gift. Follow me please.)"  
  
Scraping their chairs across the floor, SG-1 stood up and followed Ptah out of the room.  
  
The hall they went through was covered in ancient, ratty tapestries and marble sculptures. After 15 minutes, they had navigated about 50 twists and turns, 6 flights of stairs and a stroll across an open breeze way type bridge connecting two towering buildings. The bridge brought them to an open entrance. The group was struck with a huge cavernus hanger. Within the hanger was a massive golden pyramid surrounded with black structures. The monstrous structure was held above the floor with huge floating gantries.  
  
"(Your gift, is this Ha'tak. You may do whatever you please with it.)" ptah was rewarded with a chorus of "Holy shit"  
  
"(A 25 member crew of Jaffa will be provided. And you will be assigned a bodyguard.)" Ptah turned to Jared. "(Understand that the jaffa serving on your ship, like all jaffa under my rule, are NOT slaves. Make sure that they are treat as such.)"  
  
Jack leaned in toward Jared. "So, what are ya gunna call her?"  
  
Jared looked thoughtful for a moment and then responded. "Orion's Boom Stick".  
  
****************************  
  
Please Review! I have a choice between plots. One will end this story in a couple chapters, the other will turn this into a never-ending story. If you like this mess. I'll write more! 


	2. Encaria

ï»¿DISCLAIMER: I do not own stargate or its character's. Again, any thing not from the series or the movie is mine.  
  
Chapter 2: Encaria  
  
*************************************  
  
In a dark musty basement, a ring platform sat. A sound similar to hydrolics filled the air, as 6 rings shot out of the platform. The rings retracted after a flash of white light, revealing Julia Learman. She stepped off the platform and walked to the other end of the of the basement. After ascending a flight of stairs, she came upon a hallway. In front of her was a picture of her son Jared and Ptah standing in front of the Ta'sinos Stargate. Turning left, Julia strolled down the hallway and turned left again.  
  
Jared was standing near the right hand side wall. He lifted a samauri sword off of a wall mount and sheethed it in a harness designed to be strapped to his back. He put the leather harness and sword into a large green duffel bag. He then placed another leather strap that held an assortment of daggers in the bag.  
  
Turning to his mother. "Hey mom, get off work early?"  
  
"Yeah, I took the rest of the day off, I wanted to see you before you left."  
  
Jared smiled warmly. He then strided over to his desk and picked up a hand device and a ribbon device. After dropping the hand device into his bag, he fit his hand into the ribbon device and carefully inserted each finger into the tips of it.  
  
"Expecting trouble I see."  
  
"Yah, George said I better be prepared. Someting about Anubis."  
  
Julia began to go pale. She had had a bad feeling about this the moment she was told he was leaving. Julia had learned to trust these feelings. The last time she had one, her husband had been killed in a plane crash. Tyler had been on his way back from Europe. He had made a huge bussiness deal with a multinational company. They were going to celebrate, not to mention, the plane was to arrive on christmas eve. Jared had taken it pretty hard despite Nor'tef's support. It was like he just retreated inside of himself. He was completely gone to the world. Nor'tef was in the driver's seat of Jared's body for 2 weeks before he was willing to assert himself again.   
  
'I have to be strong. I don't want him to worry.' And so she kept it to herself, still thinking it was a mistake.  
  
Mother and son left the room behind and headed for the stairs. Before steping onto the ring transporter, he turned to his mom. "Well, hopefully this won't take TOO long." He dropped his bag and gave Julia a hug. "Bye mom."  
  
"Good luck."  
  
He then stepped onto the platform, fiddled with his ribbon device, and the rings took him away.  
  
***************************************  
  
In the briefing room of the SGC, the atmosphere was forboding. General Hammond was seated at the head of the table as usual. Major Carter to his right, Daniel opposite her. Teal'c was sitting next to Sam, Jack next to Daniel. Jared next to Teal'c. And Jacob was seated opposite of Jared.  
  
"Let me be the first to say, that this plan sucks." Jack said exasperatedly  
  
"I believe DanielJackson has already-"  
  
"Yah, Yah..."  
  
"Now Jared, how many crew members did you say you have on the Orion?" Hammond inquired.  
  
"27 including myself"  
  
"Alright I want Major Carter and Dr. Jackson with you. They can provide backup technical support. Also I would like Jacob to accompany you. He can help with stategic advice." He glaced at Jacob across the table and recieved a nod. "Colonal O'Neal, you'll be leading SG teams 2 through 13 on the ground. There is no doubt that there will be a large Jaffa presence on the planet. Anubis has been itching to get his hands on some of the Encarian technology. Luckily the locals have managed to hide the equipment in question, and so far there has been no indication that the technology even exists."  
  
"Sir, what IS it that Anubis wants anyway?" Jack Interupted.  
  
"The Encarians won't tell us a thing. Which is good, because otherwise, Anubis could already have it." Hammond explained.  
  
"Any other questions?" One long silence later. "Alright, you have a go."  
  
*******************************************************  
  
The massive pyramid vessel streaked along in hyperspace. Jared paced the pel'tak while sam lounged in the throne chair rubbing her left temple. "Would you STOP that? You're drive me nuts. You're as bad as the Colonal." She nagged, as she waggled her other hand about. Jacob was leaning against the wall to her left, and just chuckled.  
  
Jared gave her a sheep-ish look and stepped in front of the main control console. The screen before him showed that they were half way to their destination. 'God, I hate waiting.' '(As do I).'  
  
Suddenly there was a flash of white light. On the right side of the console, Thor sat in his usual chair he used to drop in on people. "Hi Thor!" Sam blurted, standing up and bounding over to him.  
  
"Hello Major Carter" Thor said slowly.  
  
"What brings you here?" Jared asked.  
  
"I have come to warn you, that the forces you have gathered will not be enough. Anubis will unfortunately be victorious in his endevers."  
  
Daniel raised an eyebrow. "So...?"  
  
Thor squinted for a moment and then continued. "I have been successfull in convincing the Asgard Great Counsel to grant you aid."  
  
A grin spread over Sam's face. "Great! How many ships are you guys sending?"  
  
Thor reguarded Sam. "We are unable to intervene directly. It is a wonder I was able to come here at all."  
  
Daniel sighed. "Right, the replicators."  
  
"Precisely. However, I will upgrade your ship with Asgard Technology." He was immediately rewarded with open mouths and speechless humans. With a slight movement of his hand white light began to flash all around the ship. A few seconds later, Thor informed them that the refit was completed. He bowed his head and teleported away.  
  
"OK, now that was...."  
  
"....interesting."  
  
"Has he ever-" Jared looked over at Daniel.  
  
"NO" Sam and Daniel replied at once.  
  
********************************************  
  
With the new Asgard enhanced engines, they had closed the gap to Encaria in less than 2 minutes. The Orion's Boom Stick dropped out of hyperspace guns-a-blazing. The first Ha'tak exploded after only 4 hits. The sheilds were holding surprisingly well, which wasn't the case for Anubis' fleet. It was evident to the Tau'ri that Anubis no longer had the upper hand.  
  
"(Launch Fighters! Do not allow that last ship to escape!)" Nor'tef bellowed over the ship wide comm system. The squadron of Death Gliders swooped in for the kill. They fired, and fired, and well, they fired some more. But they weren't getting through the sheilds. Finally it's sheilds did fall, and the lonely Ha'tak met it's doom.  
  
On the surface of the planet, the SG teams and the natives were cheering. They had won. Unfortunately, they were wrong. As soon as the last glider had landed inside the Orion's Boom Stick, a massive ship appeared. It was Anubis himself.  
  
On the pel'tak of the new ship, Anubis sat on his throne. "(Jaffa KREE!)" The Jaffa standing at the main console responded immediately and began to fire on the planet. Huge plooms of dirt were rocketing into the sky with every hit. Native militants were thrown in every direction. The remaining SG teams who hadn't left for earth, were now running for their lives.  
  
A death glider that had remained behind was now hovering near the gate. It's ring transporter was exposed, and had begun to ring up the fleeing natives. Colonal O'neal was frantically dialing the gate.  
  
"(That fool is so arrogant, he has completely ignored us!)" Nor'tef observed. "(TA'RU KREE!)" His faithfull bodyguard manipulated the controls accordingly. The cannons fired at full power. Each blast smacking the shields of the huge ship. After 15 shots, the sheilds failed and the guns made quick work of the armor plating. Anubis' ship broke apart and the bombardment of the planet had ceased.  
  
"AWESOME!" Jared blurted.  
  
******************************************  
  
The refugees that had been taken aboard the Boom Stick had been returned to the surface. After a comprehensive scan with their Asgard enhanced sensors, they had determined that a ship had been hiding behind the planets only moon. It also showed that the ship left seconds after Anubis' ship had exploded.  
  
Near the stargate, a short, overweight, overdressed, and shifty eyed man greeted O'neal. "We are very greatfull! If there is anything we can do to repay you-"  
  
Jack cocked his head. "Anything?"  
  
"Yes, of course!"  
  
Jack beamed. "Why thank you Raynus!"  
  
"ColonalO'neal, I am unable to contact the Orion's Boom Stick." Teal'c announced running up to Jack.  
  
Jack O'neal clasped the radio on his chest. "Carter? Daniel? Come in."  
  
*static*  
  
"CARTER!" He let go, and looked up at Teal'c "Damn it, what the hell is going on?"  
  
"Er...ugh.." The fat man mumbled.  
  
"Well, let's hear it."  
  
"They have been sent away.." He cowered stepping backwards.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
Teal'c grabbed Raynus by the coller, and lifted him off the ground.  
  
The man studdered. "Th-th-they've been sent away... it is our way. It protects us. You must understand!" He pleaded.  
  
"Protects you?!?" O'neal seethed, balling his fists. "After what we just went through?!?"  
  
"Where have you sent them?" Teal'c demanded calmly.  
  
"To another universe." the overweight man squeeked. Jack beared his teeth. "Would it make you feel any better, If i said you were supposed to be with them?" Jack growled and reared his left hand. Raynus threw his hands up and shrieked.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Please review! I'm open to suggestions on which universes i should send them to... That's right, they'll be gallivanting across the multiverse, and will be encountering characters and situations from different Tv series' and Movies!! *Jumps up and down* 


	3. Enter the Terminatrix

ï»¿DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own StarGate, Underworld, Smallville, or Terminator 3.... I'm just not cool enough for that. ENJOY!!!  
  
Chapter 3  
  
On the pel'tak of the Orion's Boom Stick, Jacob was congradulating Jared/Nor'Tef's work. Daniel and Sam were chatting in the rear corner of the room and Ta'ru was manning the control panel. A bright flash enters the room through the view port. It washed over everything, and blinded everyone. A moment later, it was gone.  
  
"What the hell was THAT?!" Jacob blurted.  
  
Jared turned his head and his eyes flashed. "(Ta'ru)"  
  
"Sir, there appears to be a problem....the planet.....it is gone."  
  
Sam trotted over. "What do you mean its gone?"  
  
Ta'ru simply pointed toward the window.  
  
Outside they saw a sprawling asteroid field. It completely incircled the local star.  
  
Encaria was gone.  
  
**************************  
  
Lana Lang fiddled with the espresso machine trying to get it to steam a customers drink. But it just sputtered defiantly. 'I just cleaned this damn thing, what the fuck....' She glanced at the young women on opposite side of the counter and smiled. With one quick slap to the side of the machine and half a minute later, Lana handed over the completed Mocha Cappocino.  
  
Across the store, the front door swung open revealing Clark Kent. He took a few steps in and locked eyes with his high school dream girl. Lana wiggled her eyebrows at him and went back to tending to the ever growing line at the counter.  
  
It was always busy this time of day. The natives needed their caffiene fix after a long day at the office. Or just wanted a sandwich because they were too lazy to cook dinner at home, and too cheap to go to a nice restaraunt.  
  
Lex Luthor was sitting at a booth near the back and gave Clark a nod. Which was rewarded with a grin and passing wave. Leaning at the counter Clark took a not-so-inoccent peek at Lana's backside. 'What i wouldn't give for a piece of THAT.....' One of the highschool's footplayers brushed past him. Clark glanced over in curiosity. 'Hmm...wouldn't mind getting a piece of that either...er, wait....' He guiltily turned away from the jock's rear in embarrasement. 'Damn, i thought that was just a phase....oh well...guess i'll be digging out those old xy mags from the closet tonight.....'  
  
*****************************  
  
In a dark alley located somewhere in Downtown Metropolis, fresh rain drips from a rusty gutter high above the concrete. A cat scurries out from behind a pile of cardboard and trash bags. Suddenly a small lighting bolt arcs between the buildings on either side of the alley. As the electricity begins to gain intencity, black suut appears on the brick mortar walls. The brick wall on one side begins to fish eye and becomes distorted. Something spherical in shape emerges and expands. In a flash it disapears revealing a naked brunette women in her mid twenties. She stands up and gazes around.  
  
A few moments later...  
  
"I like your car...."  
  
"what?"  
  
A women screams and a wet thud is heard.  
  
********************************* 


	4. Bye, Bye, Lionel

ï»¿DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT own any of the previously mentioned copywrited material.  
  
HELLO FAITHFULL READERS!! I need some suggestions for the next section. When I'm done playing with this universe i'll need to come up with a another one....REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Torch light glinted off the golden walls and floor of the hallway. A large jaffa in full armor marched along with purpouse toward the pel'tak of the massive pyramid ship.  
  
Daniel was dozing in the throne. Sam and her father were sitting on the floor in a corner quietly talking. Ta'ru and Jared were hunched over the control console.  
  
A golden door covered with glyphs slid open revealing an armor clad jaffa. He stepped forward and saluted. "My Lord, I have discovered a device attached to the main reactor. It does not appear to be of Goa'uld origin."  
  
Jared looked up from the console. "(Could it be asgaurd?)"  
  
Daniel flinched awake. "What device?"  
  
"(Sam, could you please accompany Daniel and Ni'Cha and examine this device?)"  
  
Having had her conversation with Jacob interupted when Ni'Cha came in, Sam had been listening to the exchange. "Sure!"  
  
Ten minutes later the small group was standing in front of the power core looking at a small spider like aparatus. It had eight legs that held a diamond shaped box to the side of the core. The box was covered in symbols and buttons.  
  
"Its definatly Encarian. Look at the style of the lettering. Its a mixture of Latin and Kanji." Daniel started.  
  
Sam cocked her head to the right. "Do you think this could be related to the bright flash of light and sudden disapearance of the planet?"  
  
"Yes, I believe so. It says: Through Journey brings wisdom. We grant the Journey to those who are dangerous to us. With Wisdom, one may become benevolent." Daniel then pointed to a few of the buttons. "I think this is what Anubis was after. I THINK, this is similar to the mirror device."  
  
"If thats the case, then we may be in for the dimensional effects..."  
  
"We'll know soon enough."  
  
*****************************  
  
Sounds of ringing telephones filled the air. Employees bustled within a maze of cubicals. A young women with light brown hair pulled into a tight bun and decked out in red leathers brushed past two middle management types who were bickering over a shipping manefest.   
  
An aging man with long dark hair paced around a long table in a meeting room. He came to a stop behind a very nervous man. "I'm most disapointed in these figures Mr. Vahn. It appears your usefullness to this company is a tad LACKING."  
  
"But Mr. Luthor!" Mr. Vahn interjected. "It wasn't my fault! Local product demand is down. Our customers need something new, something more high tech looking!"  
  
"True, customers DO enjoy shiny things... You have one month to put toghether a solution to your little problem."  
  
Mr. Vahn sighed with relief and leaned back in his chair. But promptly sat up straighter when the door was flung open.  
  
"Is there something I can do for you miss?" Mr Luthor inquired upon approuching the young woman.  
  
"Lionel Luthor?"  
  
"Yes thats me, and you better remember it since i sign your paychecks."  
  
The red clad woman pulled out a gun and immediately shot Lionel seven times.  
  
*********************************** 


	5. Doppleganger

ï»¿DISCLAIMER: Im not cool enough to own StarGate, Terminator 3, SMallville, or Underworld.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
After a short discussion, Nor'tef ordered the ship to Earth. The trip took half an hour. Near the earth's only moon, a vortex of multicolored vapor exploded out of nowhere. A giant golden pyramid burst out seconds before the vortex collapsed. It moved forward toward the blue planet and inserted itself into orbit.  
  
"Sam can you hack into the satalite network and get us a news feed?" Jared nudged the blonde haired woman in military green.  
  
"I'll see what i can do." she replied. "Can you translate these controls to english?"  
  
Jared pressed a series of symbols and the writing on the console morphed into english.  
  
***  
  
"... and the Dow Jones is up 600 points. Tina?" The spokesman glanced over to an asian woman to his right. "It has been two weeks since Jared Learman was reported missing. As of yet authorities have not been able to identify his abductor. This tape was sent in six days ago." The screen changed to a view of a dark figure against a black backdrop, speaking with a distorted voice. "If you want to see this boy alive, you will meet our demand of ten million american dollars..."  
  
Jared stood wide-eyed next to Sam. "Well, this is um...weird." His ribbon started twitching and his facial expression became determined.  
  
Jacob slowly approached from behind. "Jared, I know what your thinking, but i don't think it would be very wise..."  
  
"But It's me...he's me...I have to do SOMETHING." Jared's eyes flashed. "(I agree, I believe we should mount a rescue attempt.)"  
  
Daniel leaned forward on the throne. "Are you sure we should be interfering here? We could do more damage then we stop."  
  
"Daniel, we've dealt with other realities before. Hell, you saved earth with the information you brought back." Sam interjected.  
  
Jacob threw up his hands in defeat. And walked away in exasperation. Which was rewarded with a stern look from sam.  
  
Daniel rubbed his face with both hands. Sigh. "Well, I guess it wouldn't hurt..."  
  
Smiling brightly at Jared "Where should we start?" Sam leaned against the console."  
  
Jared pointed at a frozen frame on the screen. In the picture, there was a window partially obscured. Through the window, blurry lettering could just barely be made out as: Smallville HighSch-. "(Here)"  
  
***  
  
They had agreed to land outside of town in a corn field. After the cargo ship settled upon terra firma, Jared, Jacob, Daniel, Sam, and Ta'ru started walking down a gravel road toward smallville.  
  
Jared readjusted his leather jacket and popped his neck. "I really hate hick towns. Everyone alway seem to stare at you."  
  
Ta'ru furrowed his tanned face. "What is a 'hick'?"  
  
Sam chuckled but daniel began an explaination anyway. "Hick, is a slang term for 'ignorant farmer'".  
  
"Inbreds too."  
  
Jacob let out a guffaw.  
  
**********************  
  
The police had been swarming the LuthorCorp building for the past three hours since Lionel had been shot dead. They had been unable to find any leads as to who the killer was. No, hair, no finger prints, and everyone in the room that could have witnessed the slaying were also shot to death, or mangled beyond recognition.  
  
Lex Luthor stood near the spot where his father died. Next to him Chloe Sullivan stood holding his arm. "Lex, I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be. Lionel was a bastard."  
  
"But he's your dad..."  
  
"He never acted the part."  
  
*********************  
  
A young blonde in a blue mustang convertable pulled to a stop at an intersection. Ahead of her an interstate could be seen. The sign above her read: Smallville 200 miles. 


	6. Plans over Chai

ï»¿DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN StarGate, Terminator 3, Smallville, or Underworld.  
  
Sorry for the abrupt end to this chapter...my brain is pretty much drained of all creativity for the day...  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Glasses clinked and steam hissed. The coffee shop had a warm atmosphere that blanketed you. The smell of several flavors of espresso beans assaulted the noses of the Orion crew.  
  
Jared reached for his cup and took a sip of his chai. "So..."  
  
"So..." Daniel echoed.  
  
Jacob leaned forward and wispered. "Alright, here's the plan. There will be five stake out points surrounding the warehouse. Each stake out group will consist of two jaffa. Once we have the neccesary information, we'll contact these radicals. Then we will divert a small contengent of jaffa to the exchange location and prepare an ambush."  
  
Daniel absently tipped his mug back and forth. "And plan B, would b-" Jared interupted him with a sharp gasp.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"The guy who walked past me...he...was different..."  
  
Sam put her drink back on the table "What do you mean different? Is he?"  
  
"No, he's something else..."  
  
The whole group turned to look at the boy.  
  
The boy who brushed behind Jared was Clark. He was on his way to yet another flirting session with Lana.  
  
"Hey Clark"  
  
Clark turned around and came face to face with the football player he had ogled not to long ago. "Hi Chet"  
  
Chet headed on toward the counter and brushed against Clark even though there was plenty of room to walk.  
  
"Ready to go?" Sam suggested.   
  
"Sure"  
  
"Yep"  
  
"Ah huh"  
  
"Yes, I am"  
  
A moment later, a young women in red leather entered the Talon. She scanned the area as if searching for someone. And then stepped forward.  
  
"Bye Lana"  
  
"See you around Clark"  
  
Clark turned around and bumped in the red clad woman. "Oh! I'm sorry!"  
  
"Clark Kent?"  
  
"That's me."  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
Several women screamed. The crew from the orion stood at once. Still standing, Clark looked at his hole ridden shirt. The red clad woman looked VERY confused.  
  
Deciding to take charge of the situation, Nor'tef took the wheel. He shoved Clark out of the way and powered up his ribbon device. The patented whirring sound of the glowing crystal was heard, and spacial blast erupted forward carrying the shooter across the shop and through the wall.  
  
"What the..."  
  
JAred's eyes flashed. "(Stay here)"  
  
to be continued....  
  
REVIEW PEOPLE. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW 


End file.
